Investigate several aspects of the pharmacologic, toxicologic, and therapeutic properties of liposome-encapsulated antitumor agents. Agents to be studied include methotrexate, cytosine arabinoside, adriamycin, cis-dichlorodiammine platinum, melphalan, and vincristine. Initial studies will be performed to develop techniques for the production of liposomes homogenous with regard to size and composition, and to assess chemical stability under conditions of storage. Subsequent studies will be performed on the physiological disposition of liposomes in normal and tumor-bearing animals prior to drug encapsulation with an assessment of the effect of variations in liposome chemical composition, surface charge, and particle size on physiologic disposition.